Wanda the Witch
"If you do this, they will never stop being afraid of you." "I can't control their fear. Only my own." (By Wanda')'' '''Wanda the Witch is the main antagonist of Disney's 2024 animated feature film Big Hero 6: Star Trek. Official Disney Bio "The queen of darkness. She genuinely believed that his actions would ultimately benefit the Oracal and its inhabitants, as he saw himself as the next logical step in evolution and therefore advancing her own power was protecting herself. She developed an affinity over people's belief in a god, likened himself as such, and made references to the Bible. His god-complex served to influence his schemes, such as his decision to centralize his plans in a Novi Grad Church and his fascination over the instantaneous results of a meteor destroying life on Paraden. She described how the dinosaurs needed to make way for the next stage - humanity - via an extinction-level event and his final plan was directly inspired by this with Ultron turning all of Sokovia into his own massive meteor." Personality Wanda is a cruel, cunning, and extremely selfish woman who will stop at nothing to achieve her goals. She is also extremely prideful, believing that she was perfectly capable of being the one and only Muse, and that her magic made her invincible. Physical appearance She is slender and is 5'4' (162 cm) tall. She is unbeautiful and unattractive. She has white hair, green skin and green eyes. She wears an alien green-black-brown colored full gown with a cap on top. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Psionics:' As a result of exposure to the cosmic energies from the Scepter, Wanda acquired an array of psionic powers, which manifest in the form of reddish, glowing energy currents and mist-like shapes. The directors described her powers as "neuro-electric interface" and called her "weird" because of them. When using her power, her irises sometimes glow a dark, reddish color, especially when using her mental abilities. *'Psionic Energy Manipulation:' She can project energy blasts, waves and bolts projecting her own psionic and telekinetic energy, allowing her to push/pull or blow away her targets, potentially exerting enough force to destroy them. This energy manifests in any shape and form, outlining her telekinetic spheres of influence, as the energy is visible in a reddish color. When a target of hers is hit with her energy, she can use her telekinesis to inflict further damage. Maximoff unleashed a wave of reddish aura that tore apart and disintegrated surrounding Ultron Sentries when she sensed her brother Pietro Maximoff's death and cried out in grief and anger. *'Levitation:' She was able to use this power to move herself through the air and simulate flight, in order to hover and safely float back to the ground. The use of this power manifests as a blast of psionic energy expelled from her hands onto the ground to propel herself up in the air. It operates more like a enhanced leap similarly to the Hulk, thanks to the force of gravity pushing her down. *'Psionic Force-Field Generation:' She was able to create a highly durable barrier of energy that she can shape and deform as she needed to. She used to grab and break apart targets, to protect innocents from enemy fire, contain a target or to cover and deflect attacks from the enemies, such as Ultron Sentries. The barrier could be broken through extreme brute force, as the Sentries were able to eventually break it. *'Telekinesis:' Maximoff has the ability to mentally move, levitate and manipulate objects, also can affect and control molecules and particles allowing her to fully control matter and energy, as well as physical forces(such as kinetic energy, gravity, friction, pressure, vectors, etc).She started training this power by moving wooden blocks around while imprisoned in Wolfgang von Strucker's secret facility. She pulled them apart with her power, and suspended them in the air, removing all motion and gravity from the pieces. She used this power to create a shield to protect innocents from enemy fire, stop an off-rail train in Seoul, knock back Big Hero 6 , tear apart Ultron Sentries and rip out the central processor of Ultron's primary body. Her emotions are linked to her powers as she unleashed a wave of reddish energy that disintegrated attacking Ultron Sentries when she sensed Pietro's death and cried out. Her telekinesis allowed Wanda to stop an enemy soldier's gunfire and throw him away, give Star Lord a boost, to lift up and temporarily contain an exploding Crossbones, to hurl aside Black Widow and Black Panther, hurl entire cars at Iron Man and Spider-Man, to extract and dissipate an enormous amount of gas, to even bring the extremely powerful Vision to his knees and blast him vertically down through a building's many floors. It appeared that her energy was able to take control over the stone's energies, allowing her manipulate his density shifting abilities, as the Mind Stone on Vision's forehead turned red, causing him to become heavy enough to break through several stories. Wanda's telekinesis is even powerful enough to break through Vibranium, as she managed to rip Ultron's primary body apart to get his central processor. *'Telepathy:' She can read minds or mentally communicate and experience memories and thoughts of others or project her own thoughts through a neuro-electric interface that gives her telepathy. While she was using her hypnotic powers in conjunction with this power against the Big Hero 6 in Paraden Planet, she herself viewed the their memories. When using her power, her irises sometimes glow a dark reddish color, especially when she concentrate it on certain targets. She also used this ability to temporarily merge her consciousness with Ultron's, and it was thanks to this that she was able to discover his genocidal intentions and rebel against him. She can also sense the minds and emotions of those around her as she could see Stark's fear in an earlier encounter with her and sensed Drax's death, knowing exactly what happened to him, as if she had seen it directly. *'Mental Manipulation:' Maximoff was able to deploy a form of mental manipulation, often as a type of illusory hypnosis, using the same neuro-electric interface that allows her telepathy. She was able to use this ability to cripple the Big Hero 6, forcing them each to recall the darker events of their pasts and were put inside daydream-like visions of them that subdued them. When this ability is in use, Her's reddish energy takes a more mist-like form, floating into the head of the victim in the form of neurons. The effects also distort the victim's iris coloration, causing them to shine a dark reddish color. This also allows her to control other people's actions, as she did with a considerable number of civilians in Sokovia to aid in their evacuation, causing them to experience a form of sleep walking and making them all get up and leave the city. Her's mental power is even strong enough to reverse the effects of the Mind Stone, one of the most powerful objects in existence, as shown when she freed Helen Cho from the stone's control. She can also manipulate the memory, thoughts, actions, emotions, and senses of others at will, as well as to induce sleep or pain and create illusions without any difficulty. *'Fear Manipulation:' With her power to manipulate the mind, She often used it in order to elicit fear or emotional pain in a person in the form of nightmarish hallucinations that could stun and weaken even an individual as powerful as Star Lord. These visions can depict things that a person fears, regrets, or general disturbances, though the nature of it is not up to Wanda. She does seem to be able to know what her victim is seeing and be inside the vision with them, seemingly invisible to them. Quotes Big Hero 6: Star Trek *"Let's show them what we have accomplished. Send out the twins." *''"The girl tried to warp my mind. Take special care. I doubt a human could keep her at bay. Fortunately, I am mighty."'' *''"I’m afraid that I’m not that afraid." "Everybody’s afraid of something."'' *''"I know you're angry." "No, we're way past that. I could choke the life out of you and never change a shade."'' Trivia *In the comics, Wanda was a founding member of the Brotherhood of Mutants, being initially identified as a mutant and the biological children of Golden Age superheroes The Whizzer and Miss America. Later it was discovered that she was in fact the daughter of Magneto (Erik Lehnsherr) and his wife Magda Lehnsherr (née Eisenhardt) in Vision and the Scarlet Witch #4 (1983), 19 years after Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver's first appearance. In Avengers & X-Men: AXIS #7 (2014) and then Uncanny Avengers #4 (2015), it is confirmed not only are they not related to Magneto but they are also not mutants, as the High Evolutionary was the one that genetically altered them as infants, giving them their powers, before returning them to the parents, the Maximoffs, whom they briefly believed to be their real parents again.Later on, it was revealed in Scarlet Witch #4 (2016) that Wanda and Pietro were actually the children of Natalya Maximoff, the sister of Django, who was also a witch who went by the moniker of Scarlet Witch. Natalya and Django in turn are the children of a man called the Scarlet Warlock, and Django and Marya took in Natalya's twins after the deaths of their own, Ana and Mateo. *Although Wanda's comic book moniker was never spoken by anyone during the course of the film, Iron Man did disparagingly refer to her as a "witch", alluding to her Scarlet Witch moniker. *In the comics, Wanda married Ultron, and had two sons with him before their marriage dissolved. *Wanda plays guitar, as evidenced by the the presence of one on a planet. Category:Females Category:Disney Villains Category:Marvel Characters Category:Villains Category:Witches Category:Murderers